


Gateway to Heaven

by O612PM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O612PM/pseuds/O612PM
Summary: Mark Tuan is a guardian angel, an angel that guides ones who are deemed fit to be angels ascend the Gateway to Heaven.He thought he had seen it all, from years of experience.Appearing in their lives since they reached their teens, growing into adulthood, watching them obtain their first job, start a family, and finally, sitting by their sides at their deathbeds. One job done.However, Han Mina was a special case.She was one of those who tears up at the mere sight of a wounded puppy, who cries alongside her friends, who wouldn't hesitate to help an elderly carry their bags of groceries home.Han Mina was pure, a gem. Literally.Mark had never seen such a brightly glowing aura in his life, ever. And that meant a lot, considering who he is.So when she had committed the ultimate sin twice despite being under his watch, he found himself face-to-face with a reincarnated Han Mina, for the third time.This time, he vowed to not slip up. He couldn't afford to.But with Han Mina, things were always so unexpected.Would he be able to stop her in time, before history repeats itself?





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> © All parts of this story (including the poster) belongs to me O612PM, 2018. All rights reserved.
> 
> Please do not plagiarize or upload this anywhere without my permission. 
> 
> CAUTION: [TW] Implication of death. 

As Mina walked up towards the familiar front porch of her boyfriend for five years, she felt a wave of exhilaration coursing through her veins. Her pace faltered as she struggled to come to terms of why she felt so freaking _excited _tonight. It was just another one of their countless dinner dates at his house. She really didn't understand why she felt the need to dress up with a navy off-shoulder slit midi navy dress that flowed outwards from her waist, swishing gracefully with each step that she took. Yet, she did. Her caramel brown hair was twisted into a half updo, fringe naturally framing her youthful face, features accentuated by her make-up. Mina just _knew _that something was going to be different tonight, in a good way. Her instincts had never failed her before. 

Right behind her, invisible to the human eye, the corner of a male's lips tugged up into a small smile as he caught onto the slight confusion that the beautiful lady in front of him was radiating. However, his eyes never left her ever since she emerged from her bedroom looking like _this. _So stunning, so gorgeous, so _perfect. _Even the word 'perfect' felt inadequate, in his personal opinion. Mark suddenly felt a sense of pride wash through him. He was the one who was there for her every step of the way, gently guiding her through every decision that she had made since birth. Even her parents did not share a relationship as intimate as theirs, he mused. The only one flaw was that she didn't know of his existence. 

A soft sigh left his lips as he recalled the situation he was in many, many years prior to this.

_"What were you thinking, Mark?"_

_"I really don't know how.. I was only gone for an hour in the human realm. One hour. How...?" He was visibly trembling, unable to tear his eyes apart from the horrifying scene in front of him. There was so much blood, a stark contrast to the purity of the room they were in where almost everything was white. It was as though the red was mocking him. A reminder of the consequences of letting his guard down _again_._

_"I let you go easy the other time because it was your first time, Mark. But I can't do that this time. It's the _same _girl, how could you be so careless?" _

_Said male didn't have to look up to know that there was a disapproving frown on Jaebum's face. He had slipped up, _twice_. His leader had every right to be upset with him, but he could swear that there was a small underlying emotion in his tone that he couldn't pick up. However, the thought was dismissed as quickly as it came. It was most probably rage and disappointment that the other was trying to mask, so as to not further upset him. Jaebum had always been a thoughtful leader, and Mark just happened to have a talent with emotions. It was best to not ask. _

_"Jaebum, I could _swear _that I couldn't foresee any of this, and you know_ _I_—"

_"Enough. Save the explanation for the council meeting later." His leader's tone was hard, causing Mark to finally tear his gaze away from the bloody sight, helplessness and guilt written all over his face. Jaebum's features immediately softened upon seeing the other's visage, letting out a soft sigh as he reached out to place a comforting arm on Mark's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze._

_"Look, Mark, you know I trust you without a doubt. You've been doing this for so, _so_ long, as long as I have. I also don't understand why this could occur twice. Maybe your senses are being dulled for some reason yet unknown, maybe there's something different about her._ I _believe you,_ I _believe that this was an accident, but will the members of the council believe it?" _

_Wordlessly, Mark punched a wall in frustration and anger, directed at himself. Well, or more exactly, 'punched'. His fist penetrated the wall effortlessly, disappearing for a bit before reappearing when he pulled his hand back. He knew Jaebum was right, how was he going to convince the members of the council that he did not see all of this coming? Coming clean could result in him being banished if they deemed him unfit to perform his duties. He would then have to spend the rest of eternity mindlessly wandering around, belonging nowhere. Mark would rather put himself to rest than having to deal with that. _

_But lying to the council? That was even worse. Even if they believed him, he would slowly start to develop a second personality, an evil side that would slowly consume the last of his sanity. No one gets away with sinning in Heaven. He had watched countless of his peers being put to rest because of that. It was a choice between worse or the worst. And only a miracle could save him now. Mark knew severe punishment was in store for him no matter what he said. _

_And he was right. The council was furious, no, _livid. _They were practically throwing insults at him throughout the whole trial, calling him a disgrace to their entire realm. __Mark __had to practically beg them, bowing countless times to show his remorse with tears streaming down his face. He was so close to even going down on his knees to plead for them not to banish him from their realm. Thank Heavens that Jaebum was allowed to attend, and he put in a few words for his best member, together with a couple of leaders from the other regions pining for Mark as he had always been voluntarily helping out whenever they were short of guardian angels for their humans. _

_At long last, a punishment was decided. Jaebum was the one who delivered the news to him. "They said that your job, as soon as Mina is reincarnated again, would be only to protect Mina."_

_Mark immediately understood the vast hidden meaning to that one sentence. He had always been a quick-witted one. For one, he was being demoted. Only rookies would be guardian angel to one human. And not just any rookie, that was the duty of a _beginner _rookie. As in those who just joined the realm and haven't recognized nor developed their skills yet. It was the second worst kind of punishment that could befall an elder guardian angel like him, the worst being exilement. _

_Two, this was a test to see if he was still fit to be a guardian angel. They were giving him a warning that this was going to be his _last chance _to redeem himself. He was not allowed to screw this up, or else he would immediately be banished. _

_And three, they were using him to set up an example for the entire realm, a silent reminder that everyone should take their duties seriously. No one in the guardian angel realm was allowed to slip up. _No. One. 

_A strangled noise escaped Mark's throat, further wallowing himself in guilt and confusion. He had never questioned his existence as much as he did over the past few hours. Jaebum could only glance at his side-profile in sadness, unable to imagine the turmoil of emotions that his best member, his best _friend_, was undergoing currently. He knew that it was going to take a while for Mark to recover from this setback. _

_Nevertheless, he gave the latter's shoulder gentle, reassuring pats. He wasn't one to speak a lot, and he knew that no matter what, Mark would definitely be able to pull himself back together and perform his duties. The latter was his best for a reason. "She'll be reincarnated in very soon, you better prepare yourself." _

His reminiscence was interrupted as the door swung open, an equally dressed up Jinyoung in a black tuxedo greeting the both of them. His sheepish look morphed into one of awe, staring at Mina with wide, unblinking eyes, mouth gaping as he scrambled to find his voice that had suddenly left him as he took in the ethereal beauty of his girlfriend who had taken the effort to dress up for him. 

A soft chuckle left Mark's lips, his mood immediately turning for the better, eyes twinkling in amusement. _Atta boy, Nyoung. _

This was one of the reasons why Mark approved of Jinyoung, he knew that the boy genuinely loved Mina. Their romance could easily rival any fairytale, a perfect fit for each other. Jinyoung was earnest, hardworking, sincere and understanding. Mina was helpful, meticulous, caring and affectionate. Both their personalities were similar in various aspects and where there were differences, they made it up by complementing each other. Of course, like all other relationships, theirs was not perfect from the start. There were fights, doubts and struggles, but after having made it through all these years, it was evident that they were each other's future. 

To be very honest, Mark couldn't care less about Jinyoung and whoever he chooses as his girlfriend, wife, mistress, fling, or whatever other romantic relationship one could have with another. The latter didn't even have a guardian angel assigned to him. But since this concerned the future and well-being Mina, he wanted to be sure that Jinyoung wasn't hiding any skeletons in his closet, going to the extent of breaking some unwritten rules. The Moon Deity, Taeyeon, also happened to be the one and only writer of human Fate. Theoretically, it was forbidden for her to reveal any specific details to _anyone_—heck, it was even forbidden for Mark to be _meeting her._ The deities and the guardian angels have always had a rather tense relationship, for some reason that he didn't know nor care. Politics was the one thing that Mark was uninterested in, and he was planning on keeping it that way. 

So you could say that Mark was really, _really_ lucky to have been Heechul's guardian angel, who happened to be the Moon Deity's husband now. She practically shoved Jinyoung's Scroll of Fate into his hands in order to convince that the latter was indeed Mina's happily ever after. 

"Baby." 

".... You look absolutely stunning and gorgeous and _god, _I love you _so_ much." The words tumbled out of the human male's mouth as soon as he recovered from his trance, reaching out to embrace the girl, greeting her by gently pressing his lips to her forehead. Mark quickly slipped in before the door could close on him, though it wasn't entirely necessary. 

Light chuckles were the only response he got from her before she leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his lips, tone teasing. "You look absolutely charming yourself, darling. So... tux, huh?" 

"Yeah." Jinyoung laughed dryly, demeanour suddenly radiating extreme nervousness. This caused Mina to frown slightly, finding it weird that she didn't get a retort from her boyfriend when she usually would during circumstances like these. Mark, too, was genuinely confused when he picked up the other male's emotions, raising an eyebrow as he studied him. What was the boy up to? 

In a fraction of a second, the guardian angel got his answer. There was something metallic resting in one of Jinyoung's pocket, though it was practically invisible to the untrained eye. _Oh. _A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips, immediately absorbing most of Mina's wariness. The girl deserved nothing short of a wonderful surprise.

That was Mark's special talent, emotion manipulation. He was the only one who could do that in his entire realm, something that he was really proud of. 

"And you didn't return those words to me." It only took a few seconds for Jinyoung to recover, immediately diverting the topic to something more trivial with a small pout in order to distract Mina. It worked perfectly thanks to Mark and the guardian angel zoned out for a bit to give them some privacy. 

Perched on top of the kitchen counter, his gaze abruptly snapped upwards upon realizing that he had company. Taeyeon and Jaebum had come to visit. Though he desperately wished that this was going to be a friendly reunion, one look at Taeyeon's face and he knew that it would definitely be the utter opposite. 

She had come with grim news.


	2. Two.

It was definitely the best date that she ever had.

Maybe it was due to her lack of experience in the dating field, but that wasn't the main point. Sure, Mina had her fair share of suitors, but for some reason, she had never felt comfortable enough to pursue anything further with them after a first date.

Initially, the girl had been influenced into putting the blame on her 'high standards' as Areum, her best friend, had always told her. That was until she met Jinyoung, where she realized that it was just another perk of her strong gut feelings _<s>and having Mark as her guardian angel</s>_. She had run into a couple or more of her ex-suitors after she officiated her relationship with Jinyoung, and her only conclusion after was that she was an _extremely_ lucky woman.

I mean, it's not everyday that someone has a boyfriend who wouldn't even think twice about rushing to her house when she was having a bad day and needed him to hold her at 2am.

It's also not everyday that that same guy would choose to work as a financial consultant despite being offered a full scholarship to pursue a Masters degree in Finance in one of the UK's top-ranking universities, just so that the both of them could be in the same place.

_Us or nothing_, he had told her. 

Jinyoung had always been the type of boyfriend who would put her best interests above anything else. Take their date night tonight, for example. He had decorated their dining table tonight with baby's breath and pink dragon zinnias just because he knew they were her favorite flowers. _(Baby's breath and zinnias also symbolized everlasting love. Mina would never speak of her favorite flowers to anyone else, but Jinyoung didn't have to know that.) _Also, the man had two left foot and no existing knowledge about cooking and yet, personally cooked their dinner tonight and learnt how to slow waltz to Ed Sheeran's Perfect just for her, just because she had described her perfect date night to him when he casually asked her about it two weeks ago. 

So if it were up to her, with complete bias, she was indeed the luckiest girl on this planet with the most perf—

"Ah!" 

"Shit, I am _so_ sorry, baby. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Immediately, a frown appeared on Jinyoung's face, scanning her features with worried eyes as he brought her to the nearest chair. The concern in his voice increased each passing the second, with each word.

Mina wasn't one to be rude. No, in fact, she was one of the nicest and sweetest girl that one would ever meet. Still, she couldn't help but to mentally roll her eyes. He was _too _protective of her for her own good, treating her as if she was made of glass with a big, red 'FRAGILE' sticker across her chest. Of course, she was not really complaining either. It felt really good to be treated that way as it made her feel safe around him, as if she could trust him with her entire being. But _for goodness sake_, they weren't even wearing shoes, only house slippers. Her toe didn't even hurt anymore.

"I'll go and get the first aid kit." He muttered, her lack of response only serving to fuel his worries. 

But before he could fully turn away, she tugged him by the arm, crashing their lips together to answer to all of his questions. Mina poured all her emotions into that kiss, feeling Jinyoung's tenseness slowly ebb away as he pulled her flush against himself, responding just as passionately. When the both of them separated for air, her boyfriend's forehead resting against hers, Jinyoung chuckled lowly as he stared deeply into her eyes, dilated pupils meeting dazed orbs.

"You know, baby, if it wasn't the fact that I am hungry and I spent a _damn _long time perfecting our dinner, I would've been open to _another _dinner option, _with dessert_..."

That earned him a hard smack on the chest and Mina thought to herself. _This is just: perfect. _

A few steps away from them, perched on top of the television and invisible to the human eye, Jaebum watched them with a small smile, eyes unreadable. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Whoa, wait, slow down, noona. What do you mean when you said we're going to _your place?_"

A soft sigh of exasperation left Taeyeon's lips. "I told you, Markie, I need to show you something. _Urgently_."

"Is this about Mina?" The guardian angel asked, a little hesitantly. This was the first time that he had seen the petite Moon Deity so unsettled, and it was beginning to affect him, unpleasant feelings starting to stir at the pit of his stomach. Taeyeon had barely given him enough time to recover from the surprise of seeing Jaebum and her in Jinyoung's living room before she was pulling him along with her, ascending towards Heaven with him in tow as she blabbered something about an emergency crisis and whatnot. 

Then, as she saw the Deity Realm approaching, she fell into silence. No matter what Mark asked after that, she would only respond vaguely, as if unwilling to reveal too much. Which only got Mark all the more curious. 

"Duh, is there anything else that's more important than your human right now?" Taeyeon deadpanned. She wasn't wrong about that, his _life _depended on Mina's well-being. 

"Okay, so are you trying to tell me that something is going to happen to Mina?"

There was a pregnant pause, one which didn't sit very well with him. But before he could open his mouth to speak again, she responded in a hushed tone.

"I really don't know."

Mark decided that he detested that very sentence at that very moment. 

"What do you mean by you _don't k_—"

"_Shhh. _Not so loud unless you want me to be exiled together with you. You will get your answers very soon, but for now... There he is." For the first time since their encounter that evening, he saw a smile grace the Moon Deity's lips, expression softening. Mark followed her line of sight to find Yugyeom, much to his surprise. 

"Hey, Gyeom. What are you doing here?"

"Hyung! Glad to see you, feels like it's been _eons _since we last saw you... excluding Jaebum hyung, of course." Mark could almost _hear_ the pout in the other's voice, tone growing extra whiny. If it had been anyone else, Mark would've shuddered in disgust. But this was Yugyeom, the youngest in his region.

A fact which made his aegyo absolutely lethal. 

"Hyung misses all of you too, Gyeom. I really do." He spoke in his gentlest tone, ruffling the other's jet black locks affectionately. "But there are some things that hyung needs to take care of first." Turning to his side, he glanced at Taeyeon for help, which she gladly gave. The both of them knew how clingy Yugyeom can get when he wants to be, and judging from his tone, he wasn't going to let things go that easily.

Though he couldn't really be blamed for that.

Clearing her throat, she stretched an arm around the shoulder of the youngest of the three, giving his biceps a gentle squeeze.

"How about this? Noona promises to let you visit whenever you want to." That seemed to do the trick as Yugyeom eyes opened impossibly wide, eyes shining with delight. Joyful laughter erupted from his lips, flying in circles around the other two excitedly.

"Really?! You promise, noona?" 

Taeyeon nodded, and she was immediately tackled with a hug and a smooch to her cheeks, causing her to chuckle, Mark echoing soon enough.

Yugyeom had always hated the rule that guardian angels were only allowed on the deity realm with permission from the council. It didn't make sense, since both races were supposed to coexist. All they knew was that one day, Jaebum came home from the council meeting that they were all too lazy to attend, informing them of the new rule.

It didn't help that Taeyeon happened to be Yugyeom's _older __sister_. Said male had thrown a tantrum for dayswhen he requested to the council to visit his sister but they refused him on the grounds that he had no official business there. 

"On _one _condition, though." The female held out a finger, and though her smile remained, her eyes turned serious. "Drink that before you come." 

Both guardian angels followed her line of sight to the vial that was filled with a mysterious transparent liquid, hanging from Yugyeom's neck. 

"Huh?" 

"What is that?" 

Yugyeom had always had that vial ever since they met, Mark recalled. Though the rest of them were curious as to what the contents of it were initially, their curiosity was never quenched as the youngest didn't know what it was himself. After some time, it had grown to become a part of him, just like any part of his body. 

"This, my dear dongsaengs, is a transformation liquid that will make _you_," she paused motioning to them, wings and halo at their mightiest glory before pointing to herself, "look like _me_." 

That revelation made both the boys stare at the vial in amazement.

"Just one drop would do."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, noona? I could've visited you more often instead of sitting at home and wondering when we will be able to meet next, all depressed and lonely!" Yugyeom exclaimed, shooting daggers at her after the initial surprise died down. 

Mark, on the other hand, had his mind elsewhere, racing in thought as both siblings bickered. He was starting to get the big picture of things, the gist of the _crisis _that the female deity was blabbering about earlier. 

Taeyeon had something important to show him, urgently. From their conversation along the way, it had something to do with Mina. Despite being able to deliver any news to him by word of mouth, she was adamant on bringing him to her place, which meant that whatever she had to show him was so important that she couldn't afford to bring it out of her place.

Putting together all of these, there was only one thing that he could think of.

Things were definitely _not _looking good for Mark. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"That was _amazing._" 

Mina leaned back with a satisfied groan and Jinyoung's lips curved up to form a smug smile. 

"Never knew your boyfriend was _that_ good of a cook, did you?" 

"I actually meant 'amazing' as in 'thank god you didn't burn down your kitchen.'" She teased. Twinkling laughter left her lips upon seeing her boyfriend's smile falter.

"Hey!" 

He was too cute. 

"Just kidding. You're the best, baby. Thank you for taking your time to come up with such a this wonderful date night. " Each of her words were laced with sincerity and appreciation. she rounded the table to settle upon his lap, caressing his cheek before placing a sweet kiss upon his tiers.

Just like that, Jinyoung immediately felt like he was on top of the world, arms going around to steady her and hold her close. It was amazing how Mina could make him _feel. _

He didn't have a perfect character, nor did he have to earn millions each year. Yet, he was appreciated for who he was. And that was enough. 

_It was enough for a lifetime._

As they pulled away, Jinyoung's hands cupped her cheeks, caressing and gentle. Mina couldn't resist herself from nuzzling into his palm, an action that caused Jinyoung's eyes to soften all the more, heart bursting with affection and adoration for the beautiful woman in front of him. 

The next words tumbled out of his mouth, so much more easily than all of his previous recitals in preparation for this special moment. He had never been this certain of a decision in a long while.

"Han Mina, would you marry me?" 

Mina's eyes widened with surprise. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Mark stood like a dummy, unmoving and silent as he stared at Mina's Scroll of Fate that was laid out on the table in front of him in disbelief. It had been a minute, the only movements being his eyeballs and the increasing furrow of his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of everything.

Taeyeon shot a glance at her husband worriedly. 

"Markie—" She started, but he was quick to cut her off, as if her calling him broke the immobilizing spell casted upon him. 

"Noona, I don't understand. What—?" His motions were frantic, words dying in his throat as he finally looked up at her. She could see the confusion, panic and anger written plainly across his face, but if it were up to her to judge, he was doing amazing at taking in the news. Much, much calmer than she would've imagined. 

"I don't know what's going on too, this has _never _happened before." Taeyeon murmured hesitantly, afraid that she would be pushing his buttons too much with her words. But at the same time, she also didn't want to lie about the severity of the situation. 

The guardian angel fell into silence once again, desperately trying to come up with something that would negate all of this, something that would restore everything in order again. But deep down inside, he knew it was effortless.

If even the Moon Deity herself never saw such an occurence when this was within her expertise, what would a guardian angel like him come up with? 

Never mind the fact that he technically wasn't supposed to be looking at Mina's Scroll of Fate. That was one of the conditions set by the council when they imposed his punishment upon him. Something about putting his skills to test and all. 

He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts again. "So, you're saying that the words, they just..... _disappeared_?" Mark questioned incredulously, eyeing the blank part of the scroll, eliciting a dry chuckle. "Are you sure that you didn't just... _accidentally __forgot _to write it?" 

The last thing that was written on the scroll was Mina getting married to Jinyoung at 26. After that, it was blank. 

And when a human's Scroll of Fate was blank, it means that a human ceases to exist. And there was only one way for that to happen.

The human _dies_. 

"Taeyeon had always been the one to write a human's fate." Heechul began explaining when he saw his wife's eyes brimming with tears of frustration and sadness, after telling Mark the same thing over and over for _six _times. He understood that the guardian angel was stuck in the denial phase, whilst she was blaming herself for not noticing things sooner when all she wanted to do was to help Mark in all ways possible so that he would be able to regain his status.

"And no, she didn't forget, Mark. She had to submit the Scroll to your council for approval before Mina was reincarnated, so I'm pretty sure everything was complete, or else your human wouldn't have existed." Heechul's tone was gentle as he brought Taeyeon's head to rest against his shoulder, soothing her with a peck on top of her forehead. 

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, causing him to perk up excitedly, eyes suddenly filling with hope again. 

"How about Jinyoung's Scroll of Fate? Can we check that?" 

Taeyeon's head shot up, exclaiming in surprise. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" 

Flitting across the room to the shelves where she kept her stack of scrolls, she pulled out Jinyoung's easily, as if she could memorize his exact position. It was evident that she was keeping constant tabs on the both of them, a fact which helped to take away a little of Mark's distress. He was really fortunate to have Taeyeon on his side.

"I think it would be best if you do the honors this time, Markie." 

Said male nodded, Heechul joining the both of them soon enough, crowding over the long table. The trio held their breaths as Mark slowly unrolled the scroll... 

Only to stare in shock and horror when the same situation greeted them once again. 

There was _nothing _written after his marriage to Mina.

Upon seeing this, there was only one thing that Mark knew he had to do, right at that instant. As though it was programmed into his being, his wings spreading out and moving on their own accord. He could hear Taeyeon and Heechul yelling at him but he couldn't care less. There was only one thought on his mind

_He had to stop their engagement, somehow. _

The guardian angel just hoped that he wasn't too late, _again. _


End file.
